Traditional platforms that allow a streamer to stream a live video stream and viewers to watch the live video stream, introduce significant delays in communications between the streamer and the viewers on the average of 45 seconds. Additionally, communications from the viewers to the streamer appear on a separate screen or in a separate window of the streamer's computing device. Furthermore, these communications are not controlled and, thus, can include irrelevant messages and can become voluminous, making the communications difficult to read. These factors detract from user experience. There exists a need for improvements in streaming video and messaging technologies to better the user experience.